My Immortal KyoMori
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Kyoya and Mori are two different species though through events and unfortunate circumstances, they find peace with each other to last them a life time.   This is based on real time. KyoxMori


- If you read books, most likely you would know that they start off slow. This is one of those. They do not instantly fall in love with each other. They do not find attraction to each other at all at first. This is based on real time. Their relationship builds and it's only through their problems do they find comfort in one another. Don't expect them to fall in love in the first two to three chapters. Actually it will be a while till the words "I love you" even slip the tongue so please, if you don't want to wait for what it's worth then stop reading. Oh and please no flaming on the pairing. Me and my sis perfected their relationship due to the rp this story is based off.

Oh and one other thing, if you guys have heard of the worst fan fiction ever going by this title, don't push your judgements onto this story. There's a huge difference between bad writers and good writers. I don't care whether it has the same name or not, it all depends on the story. In anycase, Enjoy :] -

Rated M for later content  
Chapter 1: The Christmas Gift

Kyoya Ootori watched from his position the Hosts at work. Every once and a while they would pull away to mingle with one another but other then that, the day was busy. Tamaki fought with the twins, Hunny followed Haruhi around, and he took the daily notes of Club progress. Today's theme was an ice palace and Tamaki actually had snow brought into the club room.

"Hey Tamaki," started Kyoya.

"Yes Kyoya? What is it?" the King replied back with a smile as he met the raven haired boy at his side.

"Have you decided what your getting everyone for Christmas yet?" He scribbled some things in his notebook.

At that moment, lightning struck came to strike Tamaki. Come to think of it, Christmas had completely slipped his mind.

"I'm guessing you forgot." Kyoya closed his notebook. "To tell you," the room steadily became darker, "I have been at a loss at what to get our friends." He thought for a moment. "Except Hunny."

The lighting regained and an idea came to the blonde which regained his confidence fully. "Hey Kyoya, why don't you take us somewhere for Christmas?"

"Oh? Like where?"

"I'm not sure. Do you even like the winter time Kyoya?" He jumped at another thought. "Do you think Haruhi likes the snow? You should go ask her for me." He smiled widely.

"Tamaki why don't you-" Tamaki blinked his eyes. "Alright." Kyoya left Tamaki's side for a moment and intruded between Bossa Nova and Haruhi. "Excuse me Kasanoda, may I borrow Harhui for a moment?"

"Sure you don't have to ask for permission," Bossa Nova quickly replied.

Kyoya inclined his head slightly to the guest and brought Haruhi over to the corner of the music room.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" she asked.

"Tamaki wants to know if you like the snow."

"They why doesn't Tamaki ask me himself?" Haruhi shot a look in Tamaki's direction.

"Do you?" Kyoya pressed.

"I guess I do."

Noticing that Haruhi had looked in his direction, Tamaki ran over to them as fast he could with a huge grin across his face. "Kyoya wants to take us all somewhere Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "Should it be a warm or a cool location?" He jumped up and down waiting for an answer like a puppy.

"Um, why do you want to take everyone on a trip?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Well it WAS a pending idea for a Christmas gift but since it has apparently been decided…."

"I can't leave my Father behind on Christmas," Haruhi argued.

"Why he can come too! Right Kyoya?" He produced the puppy dog face.

"Sure why not?" Kyoya grumbled.

Haruhi knew somehow that he Father wouldn't pass up such an opportunity. "Everyone's going..?" her voice trailed.

"Oh course! I mean though I would leave some behind," Tamaki glances at the twins before continuing, "It's only fair. Plus we have a great bag holder to carry out belongings, right Mori-senpai?"

"Yeah."

"There we're all set!" Tamaki exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"So where do you want to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Um well…" Haruhi put a finger to her chin. "I've always wanted to see Greece or Italy."

"Bein Haruhi!" _Aw, she's so adorable when she thinks _, he thought followed by a short day dream of he and Haruhi sitting under the stars together.

"Okay Tamaki. Do you want me to read your mind on where we're going?" Kyoya asked irritably.

Tamaki's eyes glimmered. "Can you do that? Okay then, while Kyoya makes the plan, I suggest we start packing the bags."

"Are you an idiot?" Kyoya said bluntly, "Really Tamaki, if I was able to read your mind, I wouldn't have to ask you for anything and I'd be rich and famous."

"Then you can decide Kyoya. This can make up for the fact that you apparently aren't rich and famous," the blonde responded happily.

Kyoya showed no emotion but after a moment sighed. "I haven't been to Greece yet." He took out a smaller notebook. "Haruhi when will be a suitable time for your Father?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well I believe he has three days before Christmas and after."

"Splendid! I'm sure Greece will be an exciting adventure!" Tamaki then ran back to his table of customers talking with the upmost excitement.

"Great…" mumbled Haruhi.

"A trip," came the twins, "Ah Kyoya you're too kind."

"Yeah," Mori came from behind with Hunny.

"Wow news travels fast here," commented Haruhi.

"Yeah."

"Back to your positions people," Kyoya walked away. A couple hours later, the last of the customers had filed out.

After Haruhi changed clothes, she told everyone she was heading to the library.

"Can we come?" the twins echoed.

"No." she said coldly. "I need to study and there's no studying with you two."

"Can we come?" Mori asked. "I need to make sure Mitskuni returns his book."

Haruhi looked up at him. "Um, sure." She wished his face wasn't so unreadable.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Takashi," Hunny smiled with a touch of twirling flowers.

Mori nodded dutifully.

Haruhi took her bag off the floor as Kyoya told everyone he would send a message to them all when he was done prepping the arrangements. And with that everyone departed their separate ways.

Haruhi, Mori and Hunny walked over to the library and while the older two returned the book, Haruhi decided to take a crack at studying. It wasn't going very well in her opinion. Suddenly a large shadow blocked off her light.

"Need help?" Mori asked. Apparently Hunny went off to find another book.

"Um, it's physics. It's always been my weak point." She smiled up at him. "So what are you going to see first when we get to Greece?"

"Try this." Mori wrote a formula down on her paper, completely ignoring her question.

Haruhi looked down at her paper in amazement on how much that made sense. "Oh thank you."

"Yeah." He looked away and then looked back. "What are you going to see first when we get to Greece?"

Haruhi smiled softly at him. "I've always wanted to see the temple of Zeus."

"It's big."

"Or so I've heard. You've been there before?"

"No."

"Oh well I guess it would be a nice experience then."

"I guess."

"Takashi!" came Hunny, "I found a book! I found a book!"

"Go to the check out line then and come back." Mori advised with a smile.

"Okay!" He hopped over to the desk and found that he couldn't see over it. His eyes turned to Mori.

Haruhi couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm trying to teach him to do this on his own, but it doesn't seem to be working." He walked over and lifted Hunny on the desk.

She laughed again. Hunny seemed so happy. She smiled a bit more to herself before she decided to gather her things and leave with a courteous goodbye to her senpai's.

There was a ring on Tamaki's phone and the blonde dived to pick it up. "Why hello! This is Tamaki Suoh speaking," he replied into the phone.

"Seven pm tomorrow. Have all your stuff," said Kyoya. From Kyoya's side of the line, you could hear stuff being thrown.

"Already done!"

"Wow. You're excited about this."

"I am. I get to spend the whole week with Haruhi in Greece! I'm excited alright!"

"Don't you think everyone else wants to spend time with her?"

Tamaki suspiciously eyed his phone as if he were looking at Kyoya in person. "Hey you don't have a thing for Haruhi do you?"

"Are you stupid Tamaki? Everyone likes Haruhi. She's not just going to be around you all the time," he said slightly annoyed.

"Ha! I knew it! {Just listened to what he wanted to hear} I knew you liked Haruhi."

"Goodbye," and the phone line went dead.

- I apologize if the story seems like it's written with everyone's thoughts. It's actually supposed to be like that since the whole portion was written in an rp lol. Anyway, hopefully more to come that is if anyone's interested. Comments are most appreciated. Thank you. -


End file.
